nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Noki Bay
Noki Bay is an area on the north side of Isle Delfino in Super Mario Sunshine. It's a huge, deep bay that the Nokis call home and it is surrounded by high cliffs, providing protection for them. An elderly Noki fisherman and his grandson often help Mario in the episodes of this area. Spikes jut out of it, atop one is a massive shell. Near the top is a waterfall coming from an underground river. Deep in the bay is Eely Mouth, a huge eel with a dental problem defiling the bay. Mario can access Noki Bay after he gets 20 Shine Sprites. He must look into the Shine Sprite painting where the light is shining down and look at the sun. Episodes Episode 1: Uncork the Waterfall Mario must make his way up to the very top of the cliff using his skills and F.L.U.D.D.. Once he makes it to the top, he'll find a mole inside a cannon, just like the one that was in Episode 2 of Pinna Park. Once Mario hits the mole with Bob-ombs three times, he'll be defeated, and the Shine Sprite will appear. Episode 2: The Boss of Tricky Ruins This episode's object is for Mario to make it to the ancient Noki King's tomb. In order for him to do so, he must shoot blocks with F.L.U.D.D. to form paths that he can walk on. Once Mario makes it to the top, he will fight Gooper Blooper. Once Gooper Blooper is defeated, Mario can go through the hole the squid was blocking, and can collect the Shine Sprite. Episode 3: Red Coins in a Bottle When Mario enters this episode, he'll be given a fishbowl to put on his head, which will let him last longer in deep water. The elderly Noki fisherman will lead Mario into a bottle with eight Red Coins. If Mario can collect them all, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 4: Eely-Mouth's Dentist When Mario enters this episode, he'll be given the fishbowl again. He will notice that a tightrope has been added, which is a shortcut to the elderly Noki fisherman. When Mario reaches the top of the cliff, he'll have to jump into the waterfall. Once Mario reaches the area under the waterfall, he'll be transported to a different area. In this area, Mario must fight Eely-Mouth, who's gingivitis appears to have been the cause of Noki Bay's pollution. In order to defeat Eely-Mouth, Mario must spray all eight of it's teeth with F.L.U.D.D., three of which are rotten and fall off after been completely sprayed. Mario will notice that the Eely-Mouth has a golden tooth when sprayed with water. Once Mario sprays all eight of Eely-Mouth's teeth, it will disappear, leave some coins in the shape of a heart, and it's golden tooth will pop out and turn into a Shine Sprite. Episode 5: II Piantissimo's Crazy Surf This is the first episode in Noki Bay where the water is completely clean. Mario must use the tightrope shortcut again. When he reaches the ledge, he'll see II Piantissimo. He'll challenge Mario to a race to the flag. If Mario can beat him, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 6: The Shell's Secret When Mario enters this episode, he'll notice that the tightrope shortcut is gone. He must use the various other ropes to eventually reach the top of the red shell and then enter it to access a secret area. In this secret area, Mario must first wall jump between the walls and then must traverse a spinning green platform and a spinning yellow platform. In the next area, he must spin jump to reach the pegs that are moving in and out. Mario must use his spin jump for the next part of the level until he reaches a spinning block. Once he traverses two of them, he'll have to climb to the top of four spinning cogs. Once Mario makes it to the top, he'll have to traverse one last spinning block. Once Mario gets past the area, he'll be able to claim the Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Hold It, Shadow Mario! This episode is basically like the other Shadow Mario episodes. Mario must spray Shadow Mario with water until he eventually gives up and hands over the Shine Sprite. Episode 8: The Red Coin Fish When Mario enters this episode, he'll be presented with the fishbowl again. Mario must go under the waterfall to access the same area where he fought Eely-Mouth. Here, Mario will notice some coins and the eight Red Coins in the form of a fish, called the "Red Coin Fish". The coins will move around together usually, but after a little while, they'll eventually separate, then form together again. Once Mario has gotten all eight red coins, he'll be presented with a Shine Sprite. Secret Shines Secret Shine 1 Mario must go back to Episode 2 to grab this secret shine. He'll have to make it to the left cliff, and then spray the golden bird near the tree residing the cliff. Once he sprays the bird enough, it will turn into a Shine Sprite. Secret Shine 2 Mario must go back to Episode 6 to grab the second secret shine of Noki Bay. When he finishes the first half of the secret area, he must ground pound a red switch to make 8 red coins appear. He'll have 1:30:00 to collect them all in time. Once he does, the hidden Shine Sprite will appear. See Also * Delfino Plaza * Bianca Hills * Ricco Harbor * Gelato Beach * Pinna Park * Sirena Beach * Pianta Village * Corona Mountain Trivia *The way that Mario enters this area (by looking into the sun) is likely a reference to how Mario entered the Wing Cap area in Super Mario 64. *This is the only area in Super Mario Sunshine where Piantas are not encountered, and the only area without Yoshi, possibly due to a large amount of water. Category:Mario locations Category:Cities and Towns